1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temporary replacement window with extension that can be used to cover and protect the opening in any vehicle door that results when the vehicle door has missing or broken glass on either the passenger or driver""s side of the vehicle. More specifically, the present invention includes two sheets of clear, transparent, flexible, substantially air impervious continuous plastic material attached together so as to form an envelope, which will fit snugly over the upper portion of the door frame of the vehicle. The sheets comprising the envelope are attached together at portions of their sides and are shaped to conform in general to the perimeter shape of the door frame. The objective is that the envelope will completely cover the opening left by the broken or missing window. The two sheet envelope of the present invention has a plurality of symmetrically positioned, grommeted apertures, which are positioned parallel to each other along the bottom open edge of the temporary window. To further secure and stabilize the replacement window against the force of the wind while the vehicle is moving, a cord is passed through these grommeted apertures and affixed securely to a protrusion in the interior of the vehicle. The envelope must be held taut while in place. Further, the present invention includes a detachable extension which is affixed to the two plastic sheet envelope and is situated in the interior of the vehicle. The detachable extension covers the seat base adjacent the broken window and protects the buttocks and thighs of the driver/passenger from being cut by shards of glass resulting from the broken window. The present invention provides a flexible see-through plastic temporary replacement window with extension, which is portable and easily installed on a vehicle door, and easily moved from vehicle to vehicle.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The use of an article employing a sheet of plastic film to temporarily cover the opening or hole produced by a broken or missing window glass or the like, is generally known in the prior art; but all such articles of manufacture have various limiting features which neither detract from the novelty of the presently disclosed article, nor make it obvious. Generally, in the prior art, the replacement window was a make-shift article of some type of film that is tied or taped to the door frame surrounding the opening. This arrangement provides a temporary cover to the opening in the door until a permanent repair of the glass can be made. Such a solution is both messy and very inconvenient to install. It may require considerable effort to clean up the shards of glass and other residue remaining after such temporary installation. Other temporary measures utilize glue, tape or other adhesive, any one of which is difficult or hard to remove from both the body of the vehicle and the user""s hands. Other aspects must be considered in dealing with a broken side window of an automobile. Unless the film is transparent, visibility while driving will be impaired. If the film is loosely installed or of incorrect thickness, the sound produced while driving may be annoying, if not distracting or deafening to the driver, increasing the risk of an accident during operation of the vehicle. The ability to seal the film reliably, such as to produce a good moisture or rain barrier, can be difficult, if not impossible, using the existing art. Furthermore, the art extant, does not adequately prevent the migration of the remaining glass fragments (shards) of the broken window into the car""s interior. Moreover, storage in the vehicle of the article of the present invention, does not pose the same problems as storing glue or adhesive over an extended period of time under various climatic conditions as required by some other prior art methods.
In view of these problems and limitations associated with the prior art, the need is clear for an inexpensive, functional and reliable temporary replacement window, particularly for automobile side windows which are described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,773 discloses a recloseable self-sealing container made of normally pressure-sensitive self-sealing material. Applicants"" structure has outside and inside sheets that are substantially the same dimensions from top to bottom. This defines the length of each sheet as being substantially the same. Saidel""s structure with its pocket portion 16 and elongated closing flap 18 of unequal length is different from the structure of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,168 to Leverence describes and illustrates a foldable and compactly packagable screen for use in screening the open windows of closed body or cab types of motor vehicles. It includes window frame attaching mechanism being adjustable or variable in size.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,621 discloses a screen used in conjunction with an automobile designed to keep insects out of the interior of the vehicle and to allow the free circulation of air in and out of the vehicle. The reference does not seek to suppress xe2x80x9cwind noise.xe2x80x9d The present invention relates to an impervious envelope that prevents air from freely circulating in and out of the vehicle. The article in the reference allows free circulation of air and does not emphasize noise suppression.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,411,562 discloses a temporary windshield for a motor vehicle. Claim 1 describes the invention as an elongated sheet of flexible transparent plastic material and includes a xe2x80x9cplurality of transversely extending reinforcing rods, located in closely spaced apart parallel relationship.xe2x80x9d The windscreen is held in place by shutting the doors of the vehicle on either end. Accordingly, the only similarity between the present invention and the device depicted in the ""562 reference is that the doors of the vehicles are used to secure the replacement window. However, the present invention is secured by simply closing the door on which it is used. Moreover, the structure of the present invention is significantly different from the item disclosed in the ""562 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,497 to Hornstein discloses a xe2x80x9cshrunk-on plastic foil packagexe2x80x9d for motor vehicles which envelops the vehicle on all sides. Hornstein""s plastic foil package covers the entire vehicle on the exterior of the automobile. With respect to its position in use on the vehicle, it is not limited to covering only the upper portion of the vehicle door frame. It covers the front window of the automobile, as well as, the sides and rear of the vehicle. Its structure is totally different. A preferred embodiment in the ""497 reference is an automobile covered by a continuous foil envelope (or hood) that contains a slit in the foil along hinge 34 of front door 16. The resulting flap of foil 38 to the rear of the slit at hinge 34 is then tucked inside the automobile 10. Another foil in the shape of a bag is pulled over the rearward end of the open door. The outside 42 of foil 40 is heat sealed to the edge of foil 36 located at hinge 34. A review of the text and FIG. 7 reveals that the xe2x80x9cfoil hood 40 in the shape of a bagxe2x80x9d differs from the envelope of present invention in that bag 40 is not sealed along its forward vertical edge which is located at the leading edge of the door 16. Applicants"" structure explicitly provides edges of the two sheets that are joined to each other at the top of the article and along its forward edge and its rearward edge to form an envelope. Applicants"" envelope is open at the bottom but is sealed along its sides and top. Hornstein""s bag does not have the forward edges of the bag sealed together. One edge of the exterior sheet comprising the bag is sealed in the vicinity of 36 to the foil covering the exterior of the car and forward edge of the other edge in the interior of the car. This structure would not meet the objectives of the present invention because if the leading edge of the exterior sheet of Applicants"" invention is open, the air flow associated with a moving vehicle would enter the space between the door and the sheet and the sheet would billow out and allow the elements to enter into the window space into the interior of the vehicle. The leading edge of the envelope must be sealed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,515 describes and illustrates stake-out curtains for automobiles consisting, with respect to a window of an automobile, of a pliable sheet of one-way viewing material wound on a spring roller and extendable therefrom to cover the window and secured in its extended position by electromagnetic mechanism, an operating circuit for the electromagnetic means so arranged that said electromagnetic mechanism will be actuated, and the one-way viewing sheet reeled on its roller, whenever the automobile engine is started.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,240 discloses a flexible plastic package used to store a liquid to be maintained under sterile conditions. It is used for totally different purposes from that of the present invention. While Johnston does disclose a pair of plastic sheets of the same dimensions, it differs from the present invention in that three of the sides [24, 26, 30] are sealed and the bottom is closed so that the end product is totally scaled such that the interior of the package is inaccessible without cutting it open. The cut article in the context of the ""773 patent would have no utility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,018 relates to a free standing sunshine assembly. The assembly is particularly adapted to be attached to a motor vehicle which enables a shade member to be retracted or extended in accordance with the needs of the motor vehicle operator. The shade includes a shade housing having an internal sunshade roller which stores the shade material. The shade is positioned and maintained in a desire extended or retracted position through the use of an elongated stiffener tape member having a crowned cross-sectional shape which provides bending stiffness. The stiffener tape is stored by coiling within a stiffener tape housing and is extended and retracted along with the shade material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,061 discloses a motor vehicle sun shield for use on compound curved side windows, to protect occupant""s face and eyes from excessive sunlight impingement. The sun shield includes a generally rectangular panel of rigid tinted plastic film, which is bendably to the window surface in the vehicle frontal and horizontal planes. The panel has an inwardly biasing permanent bend near to and parallel to its upper edge, and includes two spring wiring clips, which are frictionally attached and secured by perforated tabs to the panel upper edge. The opposite ends of the springs are U-shaped in form and are dimensioned to fit over and grip the top edge of vehicle side windows of various thicknesses and curvatures and to exert a rotary force pulling the panel into intimate contact with the window surface, The clips are of minimal frictional cross section and have rotational freedom that allows two point adaptive and warpless mounting of the sun shield to the curved upper window edge, delineated in the vehicle profile plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,222 describes and illustrates sun shades for vehicles. Combined with a vehicle glass window is (a) a sheet if vinyl plastic material applied to the surface of the window to electrostatically adhere to the window surface and act as a sun shield, (b) the sheet having a thickness less than about 0.02 inch, and (c) the maximum cross dimension of the sheet being less than 10 inches, whereby the sheet is easily shifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,308 relates to an adjustable insulating window which includes two glass sheets separated by and bonded to a bonding strand that is positioned inward relative to the peripheral edge surface of each of the glass sheets. A groove is formed along the peripheral edge surface of the window by the bonding strand and the peripheral edge of the two glass sheets, into which groove a profile strip is placed flush with at least one glass sheet and fastened by the bonding strand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,754 is a temporary window. This device uses a flexible film which must be held in place with an adhesive, which can be messy, inconvenient to install, and which may require considerable effort to remove after use. It is not clear from evaluating the invention disclosed in the ""754 reference in view of the method of attachment, how long the device can remain in place when the car is actually driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,776 describes and illustrates a resealable closure system for a non-rigid product bag. The resealable closure system is generally and adhesive strip affixed to a non-rigid product bag which allows the bag to be reclosed a multiple number of times. The resealable closure system has a permanent adhesive on the first surface such that the system can be affixed to a non-rigid product bag and positioned between the top and the bottom of the bag. The second surface of the bag has a controlled peel adhesive disposed thereon. A release liner containing perforations cut essentially perpendicular to the to the system""s length cover the controlled peel adhesive until use. These perforations permit defined segments of the release liner to be removed to expose new areas of adhesive thereby providing fresh securing sites for subsequent closure and sealing of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,273 describes and illustrates a window vent apparatus having a window opening in a vehicle. The window has an opening edge and an anchoring member adjacent toe opening edge, a flexible window member having a perimeter edge, and at least two straps of different lengths. Each strap has a window fastener at a first end for engaging the perimeter edge and an anchoring member fastener at a second end for engaging the anchoring member. At least one of the straps is preferably elastic for creating tautness when installed on the window perimeter edge and the anchoring member, to hold the portion open.
A method is also provided for creating a vent in a vehicle flexible window where there is a window opening in the vehicle. The window opening has an opening edge, and an anchoring member adjacent the opening edge and a flexible window member. The flexible window member has a perimeter edge and is removably fastened with a fastener along the perimeter edge and around the opening edge. The flexible window member also has at least two straps of different lengths, each strap having a window fastener at a first end for engaging the perimeter edge and an anchoring member fastened and a second for engaging the anchoring member. The method includes the steps of unfastening a portion into an open position, fastening the anchoring member fastener to the anchoring member, and fastening the window fastener of one said strap to the portion perimeter edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,694 discloses an open mesh fabric material defined bihexagonal openings, which are fashioned into see-through, protective hood or cover. The hood or cover is fit over the upper of window portion of the door of a motor vehicle, and protects the occupants of the vehicle from rocks, bricks, blocks and other debris thrown at motor vehicle. Straps, coupled to the cover, loop around the bottom of the door for securing the cover over the window opening in the door. The straps are preferably elastic so that when fitted under the door the straps hold the cover in place over the window and exert a pulling force upon the cover to pull the open mesh material taut over the window opening. Alternatively, buckles or strap length adjusting hardware may be used to shorten the effective length of the straps. A clear transparent plastic sheet is connected to the cover, being positioned inside the hood so as to be situated between the inner surface of the window and the inside sheet of the cover. The plastic sheet is in relaxed or non-taut condition when the material of the cover is pulled taut over the window opening of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,048 relates to a safety restraining net for a car window. The restraining net includes a net frame, mesh webbing, and one or more attachment devices for attaching the restraining net to the vehicle door. At least one of the attachment devices may be configured for fastening below a hinge of the car door, a latch of the car door, and/or the bottom of the car door. Once installed, a net according to the invention allows doors and/or windows to open and close normally.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,477 by the same inventors herein discloses a temporary window which includes two sheets, made of a flexible transparent film and are cut to a pre-selected pattern corresponding to a shape adapted to cover the entire door frame around the opening of a broken window. The two sheets are attached adjacent to one another to form an envelope compatible in dimension with the door structure. Thus, the temporary window formed from the two sheets can be used to envelop and seal the area of the broken window without having to use any glue, tape, and sticky adhesives.
Notwithstanding the aforesaid prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.
The present invention is a plastic replacement window with extension, for vehicles, which includes two sheets of a flexible transparent film, attaching means for attaching the two sheets of a flexible transparent film, along a portion of edges of each of the two sheets wherein together the two sheets form an envelope, and an extension to the envelope being connectable to one of the two sheets through extension connecting means. The two sheets are pre-cut to a pattern that is shaped to snugly fit over a broken window frame on a vehicle. The envelope is sized and shaped to fit snugly over a frame of a vehicle door having the broken window. Moreover, the extension is made of sheet material which is impenetrable by shards of glass.
In use, when the extension is placed across a vehicle seat adjacent to the broken window and connected to the envelope, penetration of shards of glass into the clothing and person of one, sitting in the seat, is prevented.
The attaching means is selected from the group consisting of staples, adhesives, heat sealing, sonic sealing, and mechanical sealing. Each of the two sheets are between approximately 3.5 mils and approximately 10 mils. in thickness to allow for wind noise suppression together with tensile strength and optical clarity. The bottoms of the two sheets have at least one opening through which to receive means for holding the plastic replacement window with extension, for vehicles, in place on the motor vehicle door. The opening(s) is/are reinforced by a grommet. There is fastening means, which is inserted through the at least one opening to secure the plastic replacement window with extension, for vehicles in place to the vehicle door. Fastening means may be tie-down cords, hooked cords, chains and the like.
The extension connecting means includes filamentary loop and hook fasteners. The two sheets, forming the temporary window, are made of a material selected from the group consisting of polyester, transparent grade polyethylene terephthalate, biaxially oriented polypropylene, polyethylene, film grade polymethylmetharcylate, and film based on or containing polystyrene.
The temporary vehicle replacement window according to the present invention comprises the two sheets of transparent polymeric film attached to each other by a plastic melt or staples, or otherwise forming a two-layered transparent air-impervious composite envelope. The two sheets of transparent polymeric film can be cut or pulled open along a series of preselected lines such that this temporary window envelope can be opened along its preselected contours, making it adaptable to vehicle doors of various dimensions. In the alternative, the article can be manufactured in a variety of sizes to obviate the need for adjusting to a xe2x80x9cone size fits allxe2x80x9d model. The overall shape and geometry of the two-sheeted, composite, air impervious, temporary window envelope are calculated to envelop the entire upper portion of the door frame surrounding the broken window. The structure of the present invention also prevents the remaining fragments from falling into the vehicle from the door frame. The extension, which is connectable to one of the two sheets of the temporary window and covers the vehicle seat adjacent to the broken window, is made of a sheet composed of a polymeric or natural material that is impenetrable by shards of glass that may remain on the seat within the vehicle after the window has been broken. The polymeric or natural material may include film sheets, woven sheets and sheets formed of film coated woven material.
The novelty of the temporary replacement window system with extension described herein is that it can be effectively used to envelope and seal the area of the broken window and protect the seat of the person seated in the place in the vehicle adjacent to the broken window without having to use any glue, tape or other sticky or messy adhesives, which may result in an inadequate or imperfect seal. The presence of such an adhesive could cause clouding of the plastic or could cause other visibility problems, should same contact the transparent portions of the plastic through which the user needs to look.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention as pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming part of the disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described, preferred embodiments of the invention.